¿Cuanto as cambiado? Y ¿Cuanto e cambiado yo?
by camilo navas
Summary: Punto de vista de Misaki desde que conoció a Aichi hasta el capitulo 31 que es un pequeño resumen de la historia y contiene Aisaki


**Bueno aquí esta el One-shot que prometí y hare fanfic de especial de navidad y se sorprenderán de que anime lo voy a hacer pero eso lo diré al final y aclaro que aquí serán saltos en el tiempo. Ósea que se narrara desde el punto de vista de Misaki cuando conoció a Aichi por primera vez hasta el ultimo capitulo que salió (ósea el 31) y sin mas que decir empezemos.**

 **Vanguard y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

Era otro día mas en la tienda y estaba presenciando como el arrogante de Morikawa que es uno de nuestros clientes habituales estaba teniendo una revancha contra el amigo de Miwa con el nombre de Kai diciendo que iba a ganar, incluso apostaron una carta muy rara como Blaster Blader pero al final el resultado fue el mismo que ayer, perdiendo de una manera patética y como dijo Kai, su estilo de juego es muy predecible y fácil de vencer.

En ese instante se escucha el sonido de las puerta abrirse y se ve entrar a un chico de pelo azul y se notaban algunos raspones en su cara.

-¡Devuélveme mi carta!- Dijo el chico entrando, al verlo mejor usaba el mismo uniforme de Morikawa y sus acompañantes así que supuse que iban en la misma clase.

Lo siguiente que supe es que el chico y Kai iban a tener un combate, pero fue mas sorprendente el escuchar que era un novato en el juego, algo que molesto a Morikawa y salió de la tienda.

Ellos se sentaron en la mesa mas cerca del mostrador donde me encontraba para empezar, así que salí de hay por que algo me decía que debía prestarle atención a esa pelea y pude escuchar como se presentaban.

-Soy Sendou Aichi- se presento el Chico y Kai empezó a enseñarle las reglas del juego.

Solo Miwa y yo vimos como Aichi venció a Kai, nos sorprendimos por eso no solo por que le gano sin llamar a un grado 3 a su campo si no por ser un novato y esta su primera pelea de Vanguard.

El chico pareció muy feliz por su victoria y por recuperar su carta y aunque no lo exprese me sorprende mas la inocencia que expresa, como si fuera un niño de kínder.

 _-Es un bicho raro-_ pensé mientras veía como se marchaba de la tienda, dejándola sola conmigo y Shin. Pero el volvió al día siguiente aunque no me extraña por que aquí fue donde obtuvo su primera victoria es probable que lo vea mas seguido.

* * *

Yo estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente mientras escuchaba los gritos de victoria de Miwa que le gano a Aichi, como es costumbre en mi no le tome importancia y vi como entraba una niña de pelo castaño.

-¿Como te va Aichi?- Pregunto la niña con una sonrisa traviesa, parece que estaba espiando por la ventana. La niña se acerco nerviosa a el y todos la rodeamos para tener una explicación de por que espiaba y nos enteramos que era la hermana menor de Aichi, aunque viéndolos bien no se parecen mucho, solo un poco en rostro.

-¿Pero que hacías observando por la ventana?- Pregunte confundida.

-E-Eso es por que...- Nos explico que estaba preocupada por su hermano por que según ella actuaba raro y Miwa no perdió la oportunidad de hacer sus comentarios chistosos para molestarlo y el solo se avergonzó. Pero nuestra charla fue interrumpida por un chico que quería enfrentar al luchador mas fuerte de la tienda.

Así que hice lo que siempre hago con gente escandalosa como el, lo agarre de la camisa y lo saque de la tienda.

-¡¿Q-Que estas haciendo?!- Pregunto moviendo infantilmente los brazos mientras lo sacaba de la tienda hasta que lo solté.

-Estas molestando a otros clientes. Si vas a ser ruidoso no puedes entrar- le dije en tono serio y solo recibí una disculpas de el y volvía a hacer su pregunta y solo señale donde estaban Miwa y los demás para después volver al mostrador y leer mi libro.

Mire de reojo la pelea que sostuvieron el niño que creo que se llama Kamui y Miwa donde el perdió y parece que el siguiente oponente era Aichi y por el momento volví a mi lectura mientras escuchaba un bostezo del sub-gerente.

No se por que o cuando deje mi libro y ahora veo con mucha atención la pelea de Aichi y Kamui mientras ponía mis codos en la mesa y sujetaba mi cabeza con ambas manos levantadas y escucha la reacción de sorpresa del niño cuando Aichi jugo a Blaster Blader, no me sorprende cualquiera reaccionaria así cuando ve una carta rara como esa.

La pelea siguió su curso y parece que Aichi jugo su nuevo grado 3, cada vez me acercaba mas a la mesa y escuchaba como Shin y Miwa le explicaban las reglas y jugadas a Emi que parecía entender rápido y por un momento cree que Aichi pierde cuando recibe el quinto daño pero logro sobrevivir. Ahora es su turno y veo una mirada firme en el y veo la cara de sorpresa de su hermana, bueno el chico es bastante tímido fuera de una pelea por lo que es normal que se sorprenda al ver ese cambio de actitud que tiene ahora a como es siempre.

-Ahora tiene 5 daños- digo cuando al fin estoy alado de la mesa y Shin parece sorprenderse de verme hay, bueno nunca me intereso jugar Vanguard así que tampoco me extraña su reacción.

La pelea termino con la victoria de Aichi y Kamui declara a Aichi como su meta, al parecer vendrá mas seguido y eso me molesta un poco pero aun así me alegro por su victoria y el ver cuanto a cambiado desde la primera vez que entro.

-¿Ahora estas interesada también, Misaki-chan?- Me pregunto Shin por detrás y me aleje un poco.

-¡Para nada!- Le respondo avergonzada que me haya visto tan atenta a la pelea y vuelvo al cajero.

 _-Pero si me sorprendió como cambio ese chico durante la pelea-_ pensé mientras veía de reojo a Aichi que volvió a su actitud tímida ¿Vanguard lo ayudo a cambiar tanto?

* * *

-¡Perdí de nuevo!- Escuche el grito de Miwa al perder, seguramente contra Kai.

-¡Guarda silencio!- Le grite y se callo. No andaba de tanto ánimos por que escuche como las amigas de Akari estaban rumoreando sobre mi y la verdad me molestan esos rumores sin fundamento solo por tener memoria fotográfica y no ser muy sociable con los demás.

Mientras estaba vendiéndole un sobre a Aichi escuche una discusión entre Kamui y un chico que viene de vez en cuando y por los gritos que el pelinegro daba le robo una de sus cartas, algo que no toleraría.

Usando uso de mi memoria le quite sus cartas y busque la carta de Perfect Raizer de Kamui y le decía que no la necesitaba pero escuche un reclamo de el asi que antes de entregarle la carta moví mi brazo con mucha fuerza y velocidad, cortándole unos pocos pelos del cabello.

-¡Maldición! ¡No robes las cartas de otras personas! ¡Escoria!- Le dije usando la palabra que siempre digo a personas como el y se la repito varias veces hasta que al fin sale corriendo de la tienda y después escucho atrás mío aplausos de los clientes y recibo felicitaciones algo exageradas de Miwa y Shin.

-Aun así, eso fue genial. Diciéndole que recuerdas todas las Cardfights, que presumida- dice Miwa pero lo corrijo.

-No estaba presumiendo- digo y siento como se sorprende a la vez que vuelvo al mostrador. -Siempre estoy mirando-.

-¿Entonces realmente recuerdas todas las Cardfights? ¡Esa es una habilidad increíble!- dijo Kamui mientras yo me sentaba -Apuesto que eres una increíble Cardfighter- pues esa es una apuesta perdida.

-Nunca e estado en una Cardfight- le respondo sin mirar a nadie para sacar mi libro y escuchaba la reacción de sorpresa del niño. En verdad puede ser molesto a veces.

-E-Entonces, ¿tendrías una Cardfight conmigo?- escuche decir a Aichi.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pude decir, me quede helada. Es la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso

-N-No te preocupes, también soy un principiante, así que podemos intentarlo juntos- me dijo esperando mi respuesta.

 _-El no era de esas personas que hubieran dicho esas cosas antes... ¿Vanguard lo ayudo a cambiar?-_ Es lo que pensé mientras lo veía y después a su baraja -entonces supongo que lo intentare una vez- le respondí aceptando la que es mi primera Cardfight.

Y como ya sabia Shin fue el primero en reaccionar, dándole las gracias a Aichi como loco por hacer que aceptara y después me dio una baraja que al verla vi que era una de Oracle Think Tank, mi clan favorito de niña.

Después de darle una merecida patada a Shin comenzamos la batalla... Debo de admitir que durante el transcurso era algo entretenido el combate ahora entiendo un poco de por que tantos los juegan y también gracias a este combate me di cuenta que tenia miedo a Vanguard a pesar que era algo que amaba mi padre pero al ver como Aichi ha cambiado gracias a Vanguard significa que incluso yo puedo cambiar para bien.

La pelea termina con mi victoria gracias a mi memoria y a las habilidades del clan pero me quedo en mi sitio recordando una breve charla que tuve con mi padre de niña y finalmente me decidí a cambiar gracias al juego que tanto amo mi padre.

Así que le grito a Kamui que venga a pelear por que no estoy conforme con solo esta victoria y escucho a Shin decir algo.

-"Tu eres... El Vanguard de Misaki-chan"-... Tal vez tenga razón por que de no haber tenido este combate contra Aichi no hubiera tenido el valor para enfrentar a Vanguard. En ese sentido si se a vuelto mi Vanguard y sonrió felizmente por ese pensamiento, algo que en mis adentros me sorprende.

* * *

Los siguientes días han estado tranquilos y entretenidos para mi sobre todo desde que comencé a jugar y muchas cosas pasaron, como que Kamui y Aichi nos involucraron en un torneo de tiendas sin preguntar y realmente me moleste por eso pero estaba en juego la reputación de nuestra tienda así que tuve que tragarme de momento mi enojo y junto a Kai, Kamui y Aichi formamos un equipo que Shin le puso nombre Quadriflogio o Q4 para abreviar.

Cuando comenzó el torneo mucha gente llego para ver los combates por que nos enfrentaríamos a los 3 mejores Cardfighter del torneo de Asia. Koutei, Gouki y Leon mas la hermana menor de Gouki, Nagisa que tiene la misma edad de Kamui.

El primer combate fue Kamui vs Nagisa que gano Kamui dándonos una victoria, después vine yo contra Gouki que comenzó a decir esta tienda una segundona. No permitiré que nadie llame así la tienda de mis padres y mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a ganar, lamentablemente Gouki era demasiado fuerte y perdí y me sentí muy frustrada por eso, pero su hermana le obligo a disculparse haciéndolo darse cuenta lo que me afectaba sus palabras y al ver que su disculpa fue sincera me sentí mas tranquila y fue turno de Kai para pelear contra Koutei.

Fue un difícil combate pero también muy emocionante que al final gano Kai, dejando a la mayoría de los clientes sorprendidos pero felices por tan buen combate y ahora solo quedaba Aichi que pelearía contra el campeón de Asia, Leon.

Durante los combates lo vi bastante nervioso y por alguna razón quería ir a su lado a calmarlo, pero fueron su hermana y el resto de sus amigos quienes lo hicieron y no me involucre aunque sentí un pequeño vacío ¿por que? Me pregunte pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo mejor por que ya dio inicio el combate.

El combate fue igual o mas de intenso que el de Kai contra Koutei, tal vez por que este es el combate que define quien gana el torneo o por el simple echo de ver pelear en persona al campeón de Asia pero cual sea la razón era una increíble batalla, incluso yo preste toda mi atención en la pelea, creo que durante todo el combate no pestañe.

Durante el ultimo ataque de Leon, donde Aichi se defendió por un momento lo vi actuando raro y parece que no fui la única por que Kai e incluso ese chico Leon lo notaron pero el rubio tenia una expresión que se lo esperaba pero no le tome mucha importancia en ese momento.

Al final y aun con todos sus esfuerzos Aichi perdió y después callo inconsciente, cosa que me hizo sorprender y preocupar por el y junto a Kamui y Emi lo llevamos a uno de los asientos para que descansara mientras cerca de la mesa se iba a resolver el desempate en un combate de Kamui vs Gouki. Aunque no fue tan intenso como los 2 anteriores si volaban chispas y Kamui con gran esfuerzo gano, dando la victoria a nuestra tienda y Shin se alegro por que así ganaría mas publicidad y Kamui se gano una "prometida" por así decirlo aunque el no se veía bastante feliz y con ese gracioso momento la gente fue retirándose de a poco del lugar.

* * *

Pocos días después apareció un grupo de 3 personas haciéndose llamar miembros del equipo Asteroid y que venían a conquistar nuestra tienda. Morikawa se enfrento a uno de ellos colocándose unos guantes que según ellos harían de eso una "pelea seria".

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que esos guantes lanzaban una descarga electrica cada vez que recibía 1 punto de daño. Quise detener la pelea pero una vez que una Cardfight comienza no se detiene hasta que se termina y vi como Aichi y Kamui entraban cuando Morikawa estaba en el suelo tras haber recibido 5 daños. Cansada de este modo de jugar iba a sacarlos de la tienda pero Morikawa me detuvo pensando que podía sacar un Heal Trigger y al no salir recibió una descarga mas mientras el otro sujeto se reía.

Después llegaron Kai y Miwa y les explique que son esos guantes y después Kamui nos explico que estos mismos tipos aparecieron en la tienda de su barrio obligando al dueño a cerrarla y cuando quería vengarse Kai intervino tomo los guantes VF y diciendo que derrotara al que le gano a Morikawa, todos nos sorprendimos por su declaración pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que me pidiera permiso para usar una mesa, eso era extraño en el pero permití que lo hiciera.

Lo derroto de una manera bastante intimidante que salio corriendo gritando del miedo junto a los tipos que lo seguían y fui a perseguirlos, me deben bastantes explicaciones y por algo que escuche de Miwa parece que el y Kai saben algo de este equipo. Al final volví a la tienda sin poder alcanzarlos por estas botas que no están echas para persecuciones.

Al día siguiente llego una mujer exigiendo ver a Kai pero antes que pudiera decirle algo Miwa se adelanto y la enfrento aun cuando Shin intento detenerlo pero perdió y se quedo sin energías y yo me canse de ver como estos tipos llegaban a mi tienda y lastimaban a los clientes así. que la rete con la condición de que si ganaba el equipo Asteroid no tendria permitido entrar a Card Capital nunca mas. Combate que no fue fácil y fue muy doloroso por las descargas eléctricas pero finalmente gane aunque durante el combate llego un hombre pelirrojo a quien la tipa llamada Asaka llamo Ren-sama, supuse que era el líder del equipo Asteroid por lo que me puse en alerta pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que fuera a su lado ¡¿me esta coqueteando?! ¡¿Que le pasa a este tipo?! Pensé y en ese momento lo rechace. Claro que no iba a estar en el mismo club ni unirme al que ataca mi tienda, además ni siquiera es mi tipo.

Después de ese momento el me reto con la condición que si ganaba podía volver a esta tienda cuando quiera y sin duda acepte, no iba a perder la oportunidad de derrotar al líder del equipo Asteroid y así acabar con estos ataques. Eso pensé en ese momento pero durante la pelea me sorprendio ver a un Blaster Blader negro como el de Aichi y posterior ver a un Alfred negro y así me gano como si fuera una novata dejándome en el suelo cansada y diciendo que volvería. Nunca antes en mi vida e estado tan frustrada como ahora.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kamui llego a la tienda junto a Aichi y... ¡¿Ren?! Inmediatamente me acerque a ellos y abrace a Aichi alejándolo de ese tipo ignorando las miradas de sorpresa de Kamui y de vergüenza de Aichi, luego me explico que fue Ren quien lo ayudo a llegar aquí así que lo libere y después reaccione ¿por que lo abrace? Es la primera vez que actuó así y sin que nadie se de cuenta me puse nerviosa pero aun estaba en alerta por tener cerca al líder del equipo Asteroid que de seguro vino buscando a Kai.

Cuando salimos para acompañar a Aichi a su casa era de noche mientras ellos 3 hablaban yo me mantenía callada observando al pelirrojo por cualquier cosa que pueda hacer hasta que se detuvo cuando Kamui le dijo que Aichi venció a Kai y lo tomo por los hombros, en ese momento me puse en alerta por que no quería que le pasara nada a Aichi pero despues el solo le ofrecio a llevarlo a su base, el acepto dudoso.

Cuando llegamos al ultimo piso vimos a Kai, Miwa, Asaka, un chico de la misma edad de Aichi creo, un tipo alto de pelo largo y barba morada.

Lo próximo que supimos es que Ren y Kai ya se conocían de antes y que Ren poseía una habilidad llamada PSYqualia que permite escuchar la voz de las cartas y que Aichi también posee esa habilidad. Kai intento convencerlo que dejara sus cartas pero el se negó diciendo que si lo hacia volvería a ser el solitario que era antes. Sentí pena por el, no me imagino cuanto habrá pasado para que actué así y Ren intervino de nuevo intentando desafiar a Aichi, en el estado en que estaba no iba a soportar una pelea y me puse muy nerviosa.

Kai intervino diciendo que solo perdió contra Aichi por que le estaba enseñando a jugar, algo que podría ser cierto pero vi como solo lo decía para evitar que no peleara contra el por el estado que se encontraba.

La pelea fue demasiado intensa la cual acabo con la derrota de Kai y posteriormente era el turno de Aichi de pelear contra Ren que estaba agotado por sentir una descarga eléctrica, cosa que no sucedió en nuestra pelea.

-Hermano Aichi...- Dijo preocupado Kamui que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Realmente vas a luchar contra el?- Le pregunte, no queriendo saber la respuesta aunque sabia cual era.

-Si. Si luchar contra el pondrá fin a esta disputa, entonces...- Respondió mientras su brazo temblaba producto de los nervios que sentía aunque era comprensible.

Al verlo así sabia que tenia que ayudarlo y darle ánimos y use lo primero que se me ocurrió... Lo abrace. Le di un abrazo cariñoso, ignorando las reacciones de Kamui y Miwa le intentaba transmitir mi confianza y ánimos hacia el.

-Conociéndote, estoy seguro de que estarás bien- me separe de el para verlo a los ojos -¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!- Le dije para aclararlo mejor y vi como recupero su confianza y se acercaba a la mesa.

-M-M-M-Misaki-chan, ¡¿No me digas que tienes esos sentimientos por Aichi?!- Me pregunto Miwa sonrojado.

-¿De que estas hablando? Solo lo estaba animando- le conteste ¿acaso no es normal que una persona anime a otra con un abrazo?.

La batalla entre ambos comenzó y cada vez que recibían daño se notaban lo cansado que se estaban poniendo, eso me desconcertó ¿Sera que ese PSYqualia en verdad te permite sentir el dolor de las unidades?.

La batalla termino con la victoria milagrosa de Aichi y así terminando las disputas contra el equipo Asteroid. Tuvimos que dejar a Aichi en su casa por que era muy tarde y estaba agotado por la pelea pero sabia que iba a ganar.

* * *

En los siguientes días Aichi estuvo con fiebre y después todos participaron en un torneo para que los mejores representen a Japón en el torneo de Asia que resulto siendo el junto a Ren quienes irían a combatir para decidir al campeón de Asia y lo fuimos a despedir en el aeropuerto deseándole la mejor de las suertes. El día del torneo Shin cerro la tienda para que nuestra atención este fija en las batallas.

Los combates siguieron y Aichi estuvo peleando hasta llegar a la semifinal donde le toco enfrentarse a Ren de nuevo y volvió a ganar, pasando así a las finales donde se enfrentaría contra Souryu León, significando que tendría su revancha con el.

Todos observamos su combate y vimos como uso el mismo combo que uso para derrotar a Ren aquella vez y logro vencer a León, significa que se volvió el campeón de Asia, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras los demás gritaban por la victoria.

Después preste atención en mi cabello notando que estaba largo mientras escuchaba a Shin.

-Ha pasado 1 año desde que llego a la tienda. Aichi-kun seguro a cambiado ¿no es así?- Dijo Shin

Tiene razón a cambiado bastante, ya no es aquel muchacho tímido si no que se a vuelto alguien seguro y que dentro de poco entrara a Mijayi un curso menor que al mío.

-¿Misaki-chan?- Me pregunta Shin sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-S-Si, seguro lo ha hecho- respondo volviendo a ver a la pantalla.

-Aquí viene- escucho decir a los demás que voltean a verme con una cara de miedo.

-¿Misaki-chan?- Me llama Miwa y lo veo confundida -Misaki-chan, estas actuando raro- me dice y después se acerca a hablar con Kai.

Tal vez si este actuando un poco rara. Vuelvo a ver a la pantalla y veo a Aichi subiendo al podio del primer puesto y no puedo evitar recordar como a cambiado, además me fijo que se a vuelto mas alto y otra vez me concentro en mi pelo.

 _-¿Debería cortármelo?-_ pensé, tal vez un cambio de imagen no me vendría mal.

* * *

Iba caminando ala preparatoria con la mirada en el suelo mientras caían los cerezos. En eso escucho que alguien me llama y volteo y veo que se trata de Aichi que usa el uniforme de preparatoria de Mijayi, diciendo así que va a esa escuela y le queda mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Buenos días Misaki-san- me saluda mirándome de frente y observo que en verdad es mas alto que antes, siendo mas bajo que yo por pocos centímetros.

-Buenos días- le devuelvo el saludo. -El uniforme se ve bien en ti- no puedo evitar decírselo mientras volteo mi cabeza y siento como mis mejillas arden, es la primera vez que me pasa ¿por que me siento así de nerviosa hablando con el?

Continuamos hablando normalmente sobre la fiesta que le hicimos en Capital cuando volvió e ingreso a Mijayi cuando siento como el viento sopla fuerte y cierro mis ojos.

-¿Esa es la razón?- Me giro un poco para verlo, no escuchando bien lo que dijo. -Solo me preguntaba por que te cortaste el cabello- me sorprendí por ese comentario ¿le gusta como me veo con el pelo corto? Eso me pone un nerviosa pero antes que pueda decir algo escucho a Akari llamarme y Aichi se despide dejándome sola con mi mejor amiga y lo que dijo Shin de que Aichi a cambiado resuena en mi cabeza.

 _-¿Cual fue la razón?-_ Me pregunto en mis pensamientos pero creo saber cual es la razón _-Aichi, será que...-_

-Misaki- Akari me llama sacándome de mis pensamientos -¿que te pasa?- me pregunta extraña por mi actitud.

-Nada- le respondo tajante y sigo caminado ala escuela.

* * *

-Mejor aun... Misaki-chan podría ayudarte- dice Miwa señalándome y reacciono confundida.

Yo escuche parte de su conversación que parece que Aichi va a hacer un Club de Vanguard, me gustaría entrar pero...

-Yo no me uno a clubs, tengo trabajo aquí en la tienda- les respondo cortantemente y me retiro hacia los almacenes.

* * *

ya han pasado 2 días que Aichi comenzó a reclutar miembros para su Club de Vanguard, a pesar de que no a podido reclutar a nadie todavía sigue esforzándose para que la imagen de su club se haga realidad y ahora lo veo repartir volantes aunque como ayer es ignorado por la gente. Quiero aprovechar que esta distraído pero no funciona y me ve.

A pesar que le digo que estoy ocupada en el trabajo aun así me lo ofrece por si conozco a alguien que le interesa, tal ves a Akari le interese por que también quiere saber mas acerca de este juego pero por alguna razón me siento ansiosa.

Cuando estoy a punto de tomar el folleto alguien mas lo hace y al ver se trataba de la idol de Ultra Rare que escuche entro ayer y empieza a hablar con Aichi, ahora que lo pienso ella le entrego el trofeo en el torneo de Asia y esta en su misma clase si no me equivoco ¿acaso ya se están conociendo?

Me sorprendo al escuchar como ella entrara al Club Vanguard de Aichi, debería estar feliz por que finalmente tiene un integrante además de el pero por alguna razón me duele ¿Sera por que el primer integrante debí ser yo? ¿Pero que cosas estoy pensando? Sin decir otra palabra me voy a clases pasando de largo a Aichi y la multitud de alumnos que se reunieron a su alrededor.

Cuando Akari y yo nos íbamos una de nuestras compañeras de clase se nos acerco a contarnos sobre la idol que fue transferida, en ese momento se que hablan de Kourin así que no le tomo mucha atención pero.

-Escuche que un chico esta tratando de hacer un club ¡para poder estar cerca de ella!- Eso que dijo me dejo helada

 _-¡¿P-Porque?! ¡¿Por que asumen las personas que Aichi esta formando un club para estar cerca de ella?!-_ Pienso ese rumor que me dejo en shock y cuando me pregunten si se sobre eso me alejo rápido de hay para evitar mas preguntas.

Mientras camino me pongo molesta por ese rumor ¡no puedo creer hasta donde pueden llegar estos estúpidos rumores que la gente inventa! ¡Aichi estaba formando su club antes que ella fuera transferida! No se por que estoy tan molesta, ni con los rumores que hacen sobre mi me molesto y me impresiono como hace un rato, espero que distraerme en el trabajo me ayude a sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza

En la noche apunto de cerrar entra un chico pelirrojo y al fijarme usa el mismo uniforme que yo y significa que va en el mismo instituto.

-¡Quiero ser lo suficiente mente fuerte para vencer al campeón de Asia!- Grita con energía y me doy cuenta que quiere, también quiere entrar al Club Vanguard y eso vuelve a salir el dolor que tenia cuando esa idol tomo el folleto, simplemente sigo barriendo mientras los ignoro.

* * *

Akari me lleva obligatoriamente a ver el combate de admisión del Club Vanguard donde el chico que vino en la noche esta peleando y usa el deck que le compro Shin.

La primera jugada que hizo me pareció patética, aunque era de esperar de un novato pero ni Aichi hizo algo parecido cuando el lo era. El combate sigue su curso pero me sorprendo al ver que ella juega en campo a un grado 3 en tan solo el tercer turno ya veo por que es tan buena pero el combate sigue hasta que llega el turno del pelirrojo para hacer ride a un grado 3.

-¡Ride! ¡Great Composure Dragón!- Lo escucho decir mientras invoca la carta de esa unidad. Me sorprendo en ver una carta que se usa mucho con los profesionales en un novato. ¿Por que siento que Shin tuvo algo que ver con eso?

Después de esa impresión el juego sigue hasta que el chico gana, entrando como el tercer integrante del club y lo escucho presentarse como Naoki y en ese instante me voy, no me siento cómoda con ellos 3 de esa manera aun cuando no debería.

Cuando estoy afuera de la tienda escucho las voces de Aichi y Naoki en la tienda, no pensé que lo traería y por primera vez no quiero entrar así que me apoyo en la pared de alado y miro el cielo teñido de naranja por el atardecer.

-¿Misaki-chan?- Escucho la voz de Miwa pero no lo veo -¿Que haces aquí afuera?- Me pregunta y por su tono parece extrañado de verme aquí aunque es obvio el por que.

-Nada...- Es lo único que respondo para evitar la verdad -Nada-.

* * *

No e podido concentrarme bien en clases por que mi mente esta en otro lugar. A pesar de mi esfuerzo por no admitirlo yo si quiero entrar en el Club Vanguard de Aichi pero la razón por la que no lo hago es que si me uno solo lo estaría frenando para que entren mas miembros y es por culpa de esos rumores y el tonto apodo de "jefa" que me pusieron.

La otra y la que no entiendo es que una parte de mi quiere que Aichi me invite a formar parte del Club, no se por que pero una parte de mi lo desea a pesar que le dije que no me uno a los clubs cuando Miwa dijo que podía ayudar.

Cuando las clases acaban me pongo a pensar en esa opciones y por que una parte de mi desea que el Aichi que considero radiante me pida que me una aun sabiendo que al hacerlo solo lo frenaría.

 _-¿Acaso yo...?-_ Pienso en la opción menos esperada pero fui interrumpida por Akari que llego y para no pensar mas eso salgo rápido del salón pero...

Al bajar las escaleras me encuentro a Aichi, Kourin, Naoki y el chico de gafas que estaba conmigo observando la pelea de ayer.

Al principio se formo un incomodo silencio pero Aichi lo termino diciendo como iba su club y cuando dijo que iban a ir a Card Capital le mentí diciendo que saldría con Akari. Una parte de mi se sintió mal por mentirle a alguien como Aichi que cree demasiado en la gente como para creerse fácilmente esta mentira pero es para evitar esto y que no tenga problemas o es lo que intento convencerme y me marcho sin decir nada mas.

Cuando ya estábamos lejos del instituto escucho a Aichi llamarme y me extraño por eso ¿Qué quera decirme?.

Hay el me dice como se imagino el Club de Vanguard y que deseaba que yo fuera parte de su Club, conociendo a Akari y por la cara que tiene no me sorprendería que lo confundiera con una declaración de amor, cosa que se que no es y al ver que espera mi respuesta me hubiera gustado decirle que acepto ser parte de su club pero en ese instante se me vienen las voces de las personas que susurraban por mi memoria fotografica y lo fria que era y no quiero que Aichi tenga problemas por mi culpa asi que le digo...

-Perdón, pero como dije antes estoy ocupada con el trabajo y no tengo tiempo para los club y si quiero jugar Vanguard puedo hacerlo en la tienda- le respondo fríamente y veo como el destello que sus ojos tenían se van por mi respuesta.

-Cierto por un momento lo olvide, lo siento Misaki-san y perdón por insistirte sobre esto- me dice Aichi avergonzado pero con un tono de tristeza en su voz. ¿Acaso se puede ser mas tierno y mas noble de lo que es Aichi? Lo dudo mucho y solo veo como se va devuelta ala escuela para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros del club.

Al día siguiente Akari me molesta del por que rechace la invitación de Aichi, intento que no se meta mucho pero Kourin me llama retándome a una Cardfight y parece... ¿Molesta?

La sigo hasta el comedor donde pone un tablero de ambo lados y saca 5 barajas, dándome la opción de escoger una para pelear pero Akari mete sus manos en mi mochila y saca la mía, eso me molesta ¿por que debo tener una amiga tan entrometida como Akari? A veces me pregunto eso.

Después ella me pregunta por que no acepto unirme a su club si me gusta Vanguard, no le respondo por que una idol como ella no entendería pero Akari siendo Akari...

-¿Acaso es una especie... De triangulo amoroso?- Pregunto inocentemente como siempre lo hace.

-¡No!- le respondemos Kourin y yo al unísono y veo que Kourin esta sonrojada también, de seguro esa pregunta le incomodo... ¿Verdad?.

El combate empieza donde en un punto ella cambia las normas de admisión diciendo que si gana yo tengo que entrar, aunque una parte de mi quiere perder apropósito mi orgullo como Cardfighter me dice que no lo haga así que aunque quiera no pienso perder.

Al final pierdo y los chicos que llegaron saltándose las clases a ver nuestro combate se ponen tristes, pero Kourin les explica que cambio las normas de admisión para este encuentro y rápidamente sus rostros cambian a completa felicidad.

* * *

Y ahora me encuentro escribiendo mi nombre en la hoja de miembros del club, siendo la quinta integrante y así el Club de Vanguard finalmente pueda ser un club oficial.

Veo como Naoki y el de lente cuyo nombre es Shingo se alegran al igual que Aichi a quien intento pedirle disculpar por ser tan fría pero no me deja diciendo que ahora soy parte del club y le agradece a Kourin por eso y ella...¿Se pone nerviosa? ¿Acaso ella le esta atrayendo Aichi? Por un lado eso me molesta un poco pero por el otro me dan ganas de reír al ver como Naoki se burla de ella mientras los observo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y mis manos juntas adelante de mi rostro.

 _-Tal vez al estar mas cerca podre saber si esto que me molesta es real o no-_ pienso viendo de reojo a Aichi que esta sonriendo y siento como un poco de calor se sube a mis mejillas pero Shin nos llama para tomarnos una foto para mi alivio.

Ahora solo me queda esperar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

N/A: Bueno aquí termina el Fic perdón por ser tan largo y mas un fic de Aisaki parece un resumen del Vanguard de 2018 pero como dije se trata del punto de vista de Misaki desde que vio a Aichi la primera vez hasta el cap 31 y desde ahora voy a agregar aca abajo las historias que hare desde la próxima hasta la ultima que serán:

 **Un retorno blanco (Bakugan Battle Brawler): Dan a viajado por el mundo casi un año, viviendo varias aventuras junto a Drago, conociendo lugares y gente, pero un día antes de noche buena los 2 se sienten algo vacíos sin sus amigos pero recibirán una visita de alguien inesperado que los hará volver.** Este será el especial de navidad que hare y tendrá DanxMira mas otras parejas

 **Agradecer...¡¿Con un beso?! (Final Fantasy VII): Después de su ultima entrega en la que llega tarde y ve a Tiffa dormida esperándolo, Cloud piensa en una manera de como agradecerle por siempre estar con el pero esos pensamientos fueron escuchados por quien menos debieron serlo. (CloudxTiffa)**

 **Por siempre memorias del corazón (Vanguard): Sera un epilogo de mi primer Fic memorias del corazón donde 1 año después de casarse Kourin tiene que lidiar con el mayor problema que alguna vez tuvo y se siente feliz y confundida en como reaccionara su amado esposo (AichixKourin)** aunque el Aisaki también me guste el Aikou siempre será mi pareja numero 1 de este anime.

 **Un cielo, un destino (legend of zelda): Después de derrotar al heraldo del mal, Link ya no quiere separarse nunca mas de Zelda por lo que esta mas que nunca dispuesto a confesarle lo que siente y sabrá también las verdaderas razones de por que Hylia decidió reencarnar en humana.** Universo Skyword Sword y LinkxZelda obviamente.

y esas serian las próximas historias, espero que las apoyen y con eso me despido. Chao


End file.
